Changes
by ChickenShrimp
Summary: A small change and a chance for glory changes everything for our hero Harry James Potter
1. Changes

Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. His vision blackened and for one shining moment he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding his trophy aloft. He imagined the roar of the crowd, their faces alight with admiration and awe. The image faded as quickly as it came, and in its stead laid Cedric his back against the maze wall.

"Together" Harry stated

"What?" asked the Hufflepuff

"The cup together, it's still a Hogwarts victory after all" Harry explained

Cedric stood and winced as he let the weight rest on his own feet. He opened his mouth then closed it again before looking into Harry's eyes. Cedric closed his and said

"No Harry"

"What, but don't you...."

"First, you deserve it, you got there before me, and also to be honest I really don't want to be the one smothered by a crowd with my dodgy leg"

The older boy managed a grimace, before sitting down and pulling out his wand

"You better hurry Harry, your public awaits" he smirked and aiming his wand above his head fired bright red sparks.

Harry frowned, looked at the cup and licking his lips grasped the handle. Instantly, he felt a jerk behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. The last thing he saw before he diapered in a howl of wind and swirling colour was Professor McGonagall, wand out, heading towards the slouched form of Cedric Digory.

The three true champions stood on the raised Dais waiting for the fourth, final and victorious champion. Minutes passed and the crowd grew restless and the initial Hogwarts champion started to berate himself. Finally a full fifteen minutes later a blue light emitted itself in front of the maze, Cedric and many others sprinted to the source. The cup laid on its side the blue light around it slowly fading, Cedric picked it and immediately dropped it in surprise, a human hand grasped on one of the cups handles, its other end still moist and leaking blood. Cedric span around and felt vomit reach the top of his throat. He swallowed it back down and stopped a few people rushing to the portkey. He looked down at the two people in his arms, who had rushed to the portkey with him....

Ron and Hermione watched as Cedric got to the cup first, he picked it up then dropped it. He backed away slowly and then turned, his usually handsome face a pale mask. The two tried to run past him but he stuck out his muscular arms and stopped them

"Don't" He said to them "It's not.....s' not pretty......"

The two Gryffindors looked at each other then back at Cedric. Ron swallowed before speaking to Cedric....

"What is it... Is it Harry... Is he hurt?"

"I'm..... I..... I'm sorry"

Suddenly behind them a gasp was heard, Cedric flipped around....

"It's a pensieve" he muttered

A ghostly blue figure was being emitted by the cup, by now most of the spectators from the front of the maze had gathered around the cup. Cedric peered at the figure and realised it was Harry. Harry kneeled in the middle of graveyard, a short snivelling man circling him.

"The ritual is almost complete Harry, soon my master will rise again"

"Peter, shut the hell up" Harry replied to him

The short man flinched then sneered

"Just like your father Potter! Always thinking your above people! Him with all of his friends and girlfriends! He was nothing but a manwhore and a show off"

Harry laughed

"If you've got the equipment, play the game, but anyway that changed didn't it? Because I very much doubt that my mother would have married James for his Quiditch skills and how charming he was"

Pettigrew laughed

"Your right one moment he was James Potter manwhore extrondaner the next the quiet, smart and sensible"

Suddenly whilst Wormtail was ranting Harry stood up and sprinted towards the right he dived and scoped up his wand then picked himself and launched himself at the cup. Suddenly there was a yell of 'Diffindo'. Harrys Hand grasped around the cup and then the spell collided with it. Harry felt a searing pain in his arm as he flew away from the cup, he landed with a thud. He gathered his wits about him and looking down he saw his hand was missing, blood spurting from it. 'Imperio' the spell connected with Harry and he stood up. Peter bound Harry with ropes from his wand and then removed the Imperio, Wormtail looked furious

"You fool" Peter screeched

Suddenly Wormtail pressed his wand against Harry's cheek

"The final Potter..... Any last words Harry?"

"You_ might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart, _oh and fuck you!"

Wormtail merely sneered "Goodbye Harry James Potter....... Avada Kedavra"

The spells collided with Harry's side and he fell to his knees before hitting the ground...

The crowd watching the memory generator gasped and many cried out, but still the memory continued.

Wormtail stepped over Harry's body and made his way over to a large caldron. He tapped it with his wand and a large crack appeared down the cauldron. Wormtail quick backed away from the cauldron, the cauldron opened up, and from inside emerged a dark figure

"Robe me" it said in a high voice

"Yes master"

Wormtail went about his work and stepped back again. The figure grabbed his hood and pulled it down, revelling a snake like face and red eyes. Lord Voldemort had returned.

Cedric's mouth hung open, screams could be heard around him and many were hysterical. Cedric shook his head and thought to himself 'the beginning of the end...... goodbye Harry Potter'


	2. AN: Number One

AN: sorry guys this isn't really a chapter

I just wanted to state where I'm going with the story.

First, Harry is not dead! Yes he did take the killing curse but you've got to remember the prophecy Okay? He will probably return at the gangs 7th year but...... he'll be in disguise and with a different name. He'll have a good reason to be gone and why he's in disguise. The next chapter will probably be the start of the gangs 7th year on the Hogwarts express.....

BUT remember I will NOT continue the story WITHOUT REVIEWS!!!!!!

NO REVIEW NO continuation!!!!!!


End file.
